<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hitting the slopes by cumulus420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294449">hitting the slopes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420'>cumulus420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fucking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumulus420/pseuds/cumulus420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Cloud take a snowboarding weekend getaway together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hitting the slopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I'm a trans man and I use words to describe Cloud's junk (i.e. "typical" terms for all that's below the belt) that may make other trans masculine people uncomfortable. If you're trans and don't jibe with that, no worries, thanks for stopping by. Otherwise, read on and enjoy this fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was going to hurt in the morning.</p>
<p>	He’d only wiped out on the slopes a few times, thanks to Cloud’s tips, but snowboarding falls were often hard. Zack could feel the bruise growing on his thigh with each step he took. At least, he noted, they were heading in for the night - the sun was setting, casting long shadows and painting the snow-covered hills a gentle orange. A little ahead of him was Cloud, carrying his board, looking to the sunset. Zack could see stray blonde hairs poking wildly out from under his hat, and smiled.</p>
<p>	He risked the bruise’s integrity by jogging to catch up with Cloud. He settled into a steady pace beside him and leaned in. “So,” he said, grinning, “how’d I do?”</p>
<p>	“Terrible,” came the curt reply, and for a moment Zack was deflated — until he saw the slightest of smiles curling the corners of Cloud’s lips.</p>
<p>	“You’ll do better tomorrow,” he said, shrugging. “But you’ll have a few more bruises before then.”</p>
<p>	“Well,” said Zack, lowering his voice, “you’d best give me a once-over when we get back. You know, to make sure I’m not too badly hurt. Just saying.”</p>
<p>	Cloud rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he said. “Sure. Let me guess. I should make sure to check right around your d- —”</p>
<p>	“Whoa, slow down,” said Zack, throwing up his hands — which meant, of course, he dropped his board. It landed solidly on his foot. </p>
<p>	<i>Fuck.</i></p>
<p>	That was going to bruise, too.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>They were staying at the main lodge, a big, rustic-looking wood and brick building at the base of one of the smaller slopes. Scattered around the grounds were smaller cottages - more expensive, but more intimate. Zack didn’t mind, though; their room was nice, and less money spent on their lodgings meant more for food and drinks. </p>
<p>	With his bruises forgotten, and their snowboards and heavier winter gear stored away in their room, Zack could look forward to the evening ahead. Maybe they’d sit by the fire in the lounge and chat, or plan out which slopes to hit up tomorrow, or, of course, head back to the room and get more than a little close, or —</p>
<p>	Cloud let out a slow sigh, breaking Zack free of his thoughts. He set his fork down and looked across the table. Cloud was looking off into the distance, out into the crowded room. Zack titled his head. </p>
<p>	“Hey,” he said, “what’s up?”</p>
<p>	“Nothing,” said Cloud, returning his attention to his table setting — but not to Zack. Zack frowned, curious. </p>
<p>	“You sure?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p>	They returned to an amicable silence. Zack was a little more than curious, though; concerned, maybe. He was sure it wasn’t anything serious, but still — Cloud was often one to get a little lost, after all. </p>
<p>	“How about a walk before we settle in?” asked Zack, pushing his plate away. </p>
<p>	It took Cloud a moment to tune in again. “Oh — yeah, sure,” he said, and stood up immediately.</p>
<p>	Zack followed suit, grabbing his jacket, surprised at Cloud’s sudden speed. </p>
<p>	They were outside in only a few minutes, and moving in the opposite direction of the other holidaymakers, toward the growing dark. Thankfully, lampposts lit the trails to and from the cabins to the main lodge, and a few other more scenic routes besides. Cloud seemed to choose one at random. Zack followed, keeping pace, eventually reaching out to take Cloud’s gloved hand. It was warmly accepted, and Zack relaxed a little. Maybe Cloud wasn’t annoyed — maybe he was just daydreaming. Whatever the reason for his distant attitude, Zack would discern later. Right now, he enjoyed the cool air on his face and the pressure of Cloud’s hand in his.</p>
<p>	“It’s nice out,” said Zack, glancing up at the sky. He could make out a few stars, and some wispy clouds. “Like, too nice. Hope it doesn’t storm tomorrow.”</p>
<p>	“It won’t,” said Cloud, short and to the point. His grip on Zack’s hand tightened as they walked. His voice cut through the silence only a moment later.</p>
<p>	“Were you serious about what you said before?” asked Cloud.</p>
<p>	“About the storm?” said Zack, confused.</p>
<p>	Cloud shook his head. “No,” he said, “the thinly-veiled request for me to strip you down and get a good look at your supposed bruises.”</p>
<p>	Zack felt his face grow hot. “Maybe,” he said, slowly. “Why?”</p>
<p>	“Follow me.”</p>
<p>	Cloud’s grip tightened further. He led Zack a little ways off the path, cutting across the snow toward one of the cabins that dotted the landscape. Zack followed, catching on, his heart pounding as they grew closer to it.</p>
<p>	The cabin was empty; no light in the windows, no hum from an electrical heater, no smoke pouring from the chimney. Perfect. He knew what was up now — had, finally, at least something of an explanation for Cloud’s distractedness. Zack grabbed his hand and pulled him around the back of the cabin, ducked into the shadows, pressed him up against the wall, and leaned in close.</p>
<p>	Cloud’s lips met his, and his hands wandered to Zack’s waist, pulling him in. They deepened the kiss, but it became clear that Cloud wasn’t here to make out. Zack felt his hands move further south after only a few minutes, reaching for the button and zipper of his pants. Zack felt his stomach flip. He leaned in further, gripping Cloud around his waist, now, pressing him against the wall. He felt Cloud catch his breath before pulling away.</p>
<p>	“You’re getting hard,” he said, breathless. He slipped a hand into Zack’s pants, his gloved palm pressed to his dick.</p>
<p>	Zack shivered. “You’re only going to make me harder,” he replied.</p>
<p>	Cloud blinked. “Good,” he said, and sunk to his knees.</p>
<p>	Zack let out a sharp gasp as Cloud pulled his dick out, his breath crystallizing on the cold air. The night was frigid on his skin before it wasn’t — instead, Cloud eased his length into his mouth, sliding his tongue along it. Zack shivered again. Fuck, that felt good, the sudden contrast from cold air to warm mouth — he leaned into it, dick sliding further along Cloud’s tongue.</p>
<p>	Cloud held onto Zack’s thighs as he sucked him off, working with a focus he hadn’t had only a few moments ago. He pulled back and teased the tip of his dick before taking him all in again, slowly at first, but growing fast with each repeated movement of his head. Zack watched, lips parted, heart pounding, as Cloud work his lips and tongue, throat convulsing ever so slightly whenever he swallowed. Fuck, it was hot. The cold forgotten, Zack bent his knees and pressed forward even more, eliciting a low moan from Cloud.</p>
<p>	He took that as a hint to start moving his hips. He moved forward, then back, in time with Cloud’s own movements, until a moan slipped from his own lips. He kept it quiet, just in case, but what he really wanted was to tell Cloud how much he wanted to fuck his mouth until they were both unable to even think, let alone keep quiet. </p>
<p>	But that wasn’t to be. Cloud pulled back and away, standing quickly, wiping at his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. “C’mon,” he said, still a little breathless. “Let’s head back.”</p>
<p>	Zack didn’t have to be told twice.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>	They barely made it to their room.<br/>
</p><p>
Cloud was quick to strip down to only his pants and shirt in silence as Zack failed to do the same before leading them both to the bed. He grinned and pushed Cloud down onto it, face first. Cloud sighed and muttered something, something Zack didn’t hear.</p>
<p>	“What was that?” he said, leaning forward.</p>
<p>	“I said,” repeated Cloud, “you don’t waste any time, do you?”</p>
<p>	“Neither do you,” said Zack, reaching down to nudge Cloud’s legs apart. He felt Cloud shiver at that.</p>
<p>	He was still half-hard, and it didn’t take more than some lube and a few strokes to get it up again. He eased Cloud’s pants down just enough to get to his cunt, which resulted in another shiver. Zack ran two fingers along the slit, feeling how wet he was, before guiding his dick forward and feeling the heat of it so close to his skin. He shivered himself and leaned in, the tip of his dick slipping into Cloud without issue.</p>
<p>	“…Don’t make me wait,” said Cloud, voice muffled.</p>
<p>	Zack felt the knot in his stomach grow. “Don’t worry,” he said, and fucked into him, right to the base of his dick.</p>
<p>	Cloud let out a stuttered groan, back arching, but Zack pulled back - only to move his hips forward again. He leaned in, pressed a hand to the broadest part of Cloud’s back, and started fucking him into the mattress.</p>
<p>	Cloud didn’t keep quiet. He let out a series of moans punctuated by a shudder, only growing louder each time Zack fucked him harder. He was so wet that it made it easy.</p>
<p>	“Having a mouth full of dick really turns you on, huh?” said Zack, voice low.</p>
<p>	Cloud tensed, then relaxed. “You’re just jealous you didn’t have a mouth full of dick, too,” he said.</p>
<p>	Zack leaned in. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, slowing to a stop. </p>
<p>	“We’re surrounded by athletic assholes day in and day out up here,” he said, “and you’re telling me you haven’t thought about us fucking one or two of them?”</p>
<p>	It was Zack’s turn to shudder. Fuck, now that was hot. “…Maybe tomorrow,” said Zack, grinning. He leaned back and returned his focus to moving his hips, feeling Cloud’s cunt clench around his dick, but now his head was swimming with thoughts of keeping his mouth busy while Cloud rode him into coming hard and fast. Fuck, that would feel good, and fuck, if he had thought of it sooner — but no, this was happening now, and that was more than enough.</p>
<p>	Cloud was moaning again soon, fucking himself on Zack’s dick, gripping the sheets as they continued. Zack held tight to his hips, matched his movements, and rode out the feeling in his gut with each arch of Cloud’s back. It felt so good to fill his cunt, dick pressing in tight, the both of them so worked up as to not even care who moved first or fucked harder. Zack, leaning in, nearly doubled over, let out a low groan as Cloud took him in right to the base of his dick. His mind went blank, and, grip tightening on Cloud’s hips, he fucked him until he felt nothing but waves of heat wash over him, the knot in his stomach loosening, his head pounding as he came.</p>
<p>	Cloud was the one to pull off and roll over, chest rising and falling. Zack, coming back to his senses, looked down. He’d nearly been out of him when he came; cum dripped down Cloud’s cunt, onto the floor, but that didn’t matter. Without a word, Zack got to his knees and between Cloud’s legs. He parted his cunt with his lips and slid his tongue all the way up to his clit. It was his turn to have a mouth full of dick; he closed his lips around it and got to work.</p>
<p>	Cloud moaned again, shifting, pushing his hips towards Zack’s mouth. It wasn’t long until Zack found a good pace and kept it, tongue working in tandem with his lips, Cloud growing more tense by the second. Until, until finally - he let out a sharp gasp, shuddered, and rocked his hips up into Zack’s face. He fucked into his mouth, coming hard, until Zack felt as if he was going to be knocked backwards and onto the floor. But he came down just as quickly, back and hips relaxing as he sunk back into the mattress.</p>
<p>	Zack pulled back, his face hot and heart still hammering against his chest. He couldn’t help it - he laughed. “And you still haven’t even bothered to see how bad these bruises are,” he said, feigning annoyance. He heard Cloud utter a groan in irritation.</p>
<p>	“Alright, fine,” he said, “get up here, and let me see what I can do.”</p>
<p>	“Should I sit on — or just beside your face?”</p>
<p>	Zack laughed again, but was cut off by the pillow he received to the face. He wasn’t quick enough to dodge it, and it hit him square in the nose. Still laughing, he gathered the feather-filled thing and stood, ready to pounce. To his delight, Cloud was beaming as he reached for another pillow. The night had just begun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! It's been a while. I've been busy! I just wrote this fic last night, and finished it this morning. I hope you enjoy these two having some winter fun in more ways than one. Happy holidays, Merry Christmas, and stay safe out there! Best wishes for everyone's health this holiday season and beyond.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>